


Day 6: plant growth through the body. Next to the roots

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Reunions, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Спустя годы, Веланна наконец-то встречает сестру.
Series: Goretober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228





	Day 6: plant growth through the body. Next to the roots

— Мы... Я позову на помощь! 

В этом месте не так глубоко, поняла Веланна, когда корни, спускаясь снизу по стертым колоннам, пробрались к оскаленному эмиссару. 

Три раза он пытался нагнать их, и три раза ускользал, помимо Серанни, нагоняя кого-то ещё. Гарлок? Но у того не было привычной лысой морды, а на голове оказался неплохой орлесианский шлем. Да и двигался он без малейшего хрипа и клекота из глотки.

И самое важное — этот кто-то не стремился напасть на Серанни.

А эмиссар? Почему наслал своих же? Счел Серанни помехой для неё, несостоявшейся добычи? 

Веланна ещё сильнее потянулась магией к корням. 

Почему, почему они так толком и не поговорили? Разве Серанни не знала, где можно найти безопасное место на этих участках? Кто ещё могли быть стать чьими-то пропавшими братьями или сёстрами? 

Первый росток прошиб трещину прямо за спиной эмиссара, но успел зацепить лишь ржавую кольчугу на его голове. 

Тварь отвоеклась от заклинания и Веланну приморозило к месту — одну ногу и лишь до колена. 

Не дождется! 

Второй удар обвился вокруг ног, опрокидывая на землю. Ещё один усеянный колючками росток связал когтистые лапы эмиссара. 

Веланна сконцентрировала сбор всей силы в одной точке — и пещера огласила визгом и хрипом. 

Через миг тот стих: пытавшееся ползать порождение тьмы висело на полфута над некогда прекрасной дорогой в тейг, без малейшей возможности прохрипеть хоть что-то о подмоге. Зубы, оскаленные в немом крике, пытались прокусить шипастые коряги, протолкнувшиеся в рот, змеящиеся вниз, где наверняка было сердце. 

Веланна с усилием протолкнула их дальше, едва чувствуя, что вот сейчас стало легко, больше места. Так, теперь корни в брюхе у твари. 

Что ж, она на месте. 

Корни завернулись, пробивая место, где можно было бы предположить сердце у порождений тьмы.

Веланна дернула руку на себя и сквозь дыры в доспехи брызнула кровь, а под кольчугой зашевелились алый кончик корня. 

Тварь дернулась и обмякла. 

Веланна вытащила окровавленный корень и тот пополз дальше, укрывая её от возможного прихода других порождений тьмы — по ощущениям их было немного не более пяти — один эмиссар, гарлок и крикун точно. Чутью вторили и звуки.

Ну и кого еще принесло вместо Серанни?

Неужели она решила сбежать? 

Или наоборот, увела от нее порождений тьмы, но не давая ни одного ответа на все мучившие вопросы? 

Тогда зачем она следила за их экспедицией по ночам? 

Внезапно, Веланна отшатнулась: ощущение от собственного рассеянного заклинания было слишком сильным. 

Настолько сильный эмиссар? 

Опираясь на посох, она вгляделась в синий магический огонёк впереди. 

— Серанни! 

Сестра молчала: так, как в её самых парализующих кошмарах за эти годы. 

— Я пришла с подругой. 

— Верно. 

Веланна почти удивилась, но вместо приветствия скривилась в ответ:

— Ты снова никуда её не отпускаешь 

Но Архитектор невыносимо-вежливо ответил:

— Нет, это мир не принимает её нынешней. 

Низкая фигура у него за спиной вышла вперёд и замахала руками. 

Серанни посмотрела на неё и повернулась к Веланне:

— Я правда хочу объяснить. Но не сейчас. 

Кажется это была гномка. И она снова что-то показала Архитектору. 

Тот посмотрел в сторону Веланны, а затем скорбно склонил голову и произнёс:

— Да, я уже решил. Ты об этом, Ута?

Что? Кажется, так звали ту пораженную скверной гномку... Или это была другая женщина? 

Гномка кивнула. 

— Я помогу тебе воссоединиться с Серанни, — произнёс Архитектор. 

Веланна выплюнула в ответ:

— А что мешает поговорить прямо сейчас? 

Архитектор спокойно заметил:

— Возможно, что я. Ведь мне нужны ещё подопытные. Та Серая Страница, которая была при нашей последней встрече. 

Веланна нахмурилась. 

Ради того чтобы быть Серанни ей наверняка придется позвать сюда Сигрун.

Но не зря говорила командор: Архитектор, конечно же, лжёт, выставляя условия. 

Как и сейчас.

А потому корни обвили и его.


End file.
